


Wish

by Yamina20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Helpful Plagg, Heroic Adrien Agreste, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Mentioned Nooroo, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, POV Gabriel, Plagg Cares, Plagg Loves Cheese, Protective Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamina20/pseuds/Yamina20
Summary: Finally, his moment has arrived! Hawkmoth has bested Ladybug, he turned around to face the young blonde hero sitting there shocked on the floor of his evil layer. Hawkmoth raised his rapier over his head, the rush of adrenaline causing him to miss the thumping sound as he brought his arms down...





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, there will be mention of blood and possible character death, so if you don't like that please don't read this. I have other stories that don't mention that, if you'd like to give those a try. This story does take place in the Miraculous Ladybug universe but a bit more in the future.

“No…” whispered Hawkmoth, belatedly realizing his fatal mistake.

The cry that tore through both teens was what cleared the red haze of anger and greed that had blinded him. Hawkmoth felt his hand un-clench the handle of the blade, dropping it to the ground as he watched the girl fall, only to be caught by a wounded Chat Noir, his face shocked, spattered with her blood. Clad in the black magical suit, the hero had lost his retractable bo staff in their battle, unable to retrieve his weapon from the villain’s onslaught of weapons, butterflies, and skills with his hidden saber. The earrings that the man had ripped from her ears were now in his clenched hand; they poked and tried burning through the glove in righteous fury from the kwami trapped within. Blade whistling in the air neither boy nor man had expected the severely injured heroine to get back up, let alone sacrifice herself when she had nothing to protect her. She was sliced from her shoulder to her hip, cutting deeply into her unprotected back. The foolish girl had shielded the hero with her body when Hawkmoth had charged at the stunned boy, seeing her for probably the first time without her magical suit, the butterfly weapon trying to cut off the lax gloved hand that was adorned with the Miraculous of Destruction.

“Marinette…,” the boy whispered, cradling the girl’s weakening body to him. “My Lady, why?”

“Mon Chaton,” she groaned painfully. “You can’t let him have your M-” she was cut off by a bloody cough. He wiped the liquid that had sprayed past her lips with careful clawed hands, not caring about anything else.

“Don’t let him have ultimate power. Our Miraculous can grant the wearer that ability, but at a terrible cost,” she coughed more, trying not to choke on the blood that was slowly filling her lungs. “The Guardian warned me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me it was you?!” he cried, hugging her closer to him.

“You know why we couldn’t. Besides,” she wheezed as she smiled weakly up at him, her hand cradling his cheek. “How could I tell my crush that his klutzy friend was the one who had his back this whole time? I didn’t want you or Paris to lose faith in Ladybug.”

“Plagg, Claws In,” the hero choked out, tears flowing down his face like a river.

“S-son?” Hawkmoth whispered in horror, feeling like he got sucker punched in the gut.

Adrien Agreste sat there, beaten, bruised, part of the blood spatter still on his face, and weeping while clutching the wounded girl in his arms. The black cat kwami flew out of the ring and chose to sit on the boy’s golden locks glaring up at the super villain. Her life's essence was soaking into the model’s shirts and jeans, but he was oblivious to it, gazing gently into the bluebells of the fierce heroine who’d stolen his heart. He captured the hand that was attempting to leave his face, rubbing his cheek against it, to let her know that the moment was real, that _he_ was real.

“Please…,” he begged, his voice choked from the flood of tears and emotion, “don’t leave me, Mari.”

“I’m sorry, Alley Cat,” she whispered. “But I’m not sorry for saving you.” She closed her eyes as her breathes became shallower, the pain becoming too much for her to speak anymore.

“PLAGG!” the cry was torn from the boy’s bruised lips. “H-help me save her,” he whimpered.

“Adrien,” Gabriel gently called out to his son, ignoring his own exhausted kwami landing on his shoulder as he tried taking a step towards the seemingly defeated teens. His hand burned from the angry ladybug creature inside the earrings, so he pocketed them. He got down on bended knee, his hand attempting to reach for his son’s shoulder to comfort him.

The boy grabbed onto his injured partner and backed up, his sprained ankle flared but he ignored the pain as he attempted to scramble away from his father. Moving as far away from the man who’d been terrorizing them and Paris for so long, as his body would allow him to go. The girl in his arms cried out from being moved, blood smeared on the floor from where he’d dragged them. His normally warm green eyes broke Gabriel’s heart; seeing the same fear, anger, sadness, shock, and desperation that he felt when he’d lost his beloved Celine. The kwami- Plagg he noted mentally- was hissing and growling at the man, his normally sleek fur puffed out while maintaining his protective stance in his son’s hair. He discerned that the girl was shallowly panting and knew this would be his only chance to fix everything.

“Son,” the normally proud and coldly stoic man cajoled, both pairs of green eyes narrowed with distrust and protectiveness. “Please, listen to me-“

“Why? Why should I listen to you?! After everything you’ve done to us, to PARIS! You think mother would be happy with what you’ve done? _I don’t trust you!_ ” the teen screamed.

“Because I know of a way to bring your mother back and to save your friend,” he stated calmly, even though he felt anything but as he stood up from his crouch.

“W-what?” Disbelief sprung in Adrien’s voice.

“NO!” the angry kwami hissed, practically vibrating from his perch. “Using our Miraculous won’t work that way!”

“What do you mean, Plagg?”

“It can! It’s the only reason I’ve been doing all this, to bring back my wife,” Gabriel spoke passionately. “I looked in the book, the wearer of both the Miraculous of Creation and Destruction gives that person ‘ultimate power!’”

“Power, yes, but there are dire consequences from doing so, it’s why we’re given to SEPARATE Chosen, you troglodyte! People who have caring hearts, who look out for others, not people who would abuse our abilities for self gain. That kind of power can get to a person’s head real quick. While I understand that you lost your wife and it’s a wish made out of love and not self gain, how you’ve gone about it is. Now, you’ve terrorized your city and hurt these kids over NOTHING!”

“I wanted to bring back my Celine, so she could be there for our son, so we could be a family again!” Gabriel cried, angry that the little black cat wouldn’t listen to him. His hopes and dreams of reuniting with his wife, returning things to the way they were before she disappeared were coming apart at the seams from the wretched creature’s words.

“Mother _never_ would’ve wanted this,” Adrien whispered coldly, he looked down at his love. “She never would’ve forgiven you; I’m unsure how I feel right now other than angry and hurt. I want mother back too, but I know if it was me, I would never want to come back the way you’re doing it. While nothing is the same without Mere, _we_ could’ve been a family still, instead you pushed me away!”

Those words were like ice swords running through the fashion tycoon’s heart; he stumbled back, away from Adrien who was clutching the dying girl to himself. He thought of just grabbing his son’s hand and yanking the ring off, but knew that would only make things worse. It was killing him that all his hopes were being dashed, if he tried taking the ring his son would never forgive or believe in him again.

Adrien looked up at his kwami, eyes overflowing with heartbreak. He could feel Marinette slipping away in his arms, her breathing becoming more labored as the seconds ticked away into minutes. He had so many regrets, so many things he was wishing he could’ve told her.

“Listen, Adrien,” Plagg began. “There is a way we can still save Marinette _without_ resorting to what you’re father and many others have attempted.”

The kwami saw hope shining in his Chosen’s eyes.

“There is a drawback to using it,” the black cat hedged, “but it’s not as detrimental as what ‘ultimate power’ would require.”

“What price would need to be paid for ‘ultimate power’?” Gabriel asked the tiny dark god, fearing the worst.

“Most cases, a loved one would replace another loved one or someone very dear to them,” the creature deadpanned. “More than likely, you would kill Adrien or something terrible would happen to him while you or your wife would be cursed for going against the natural order of things if you went through with your plans. This is all assuming she’s dead.”

“She’s been missing for a few years now, we don’t know if she’s dead,” the man stated.

“Then Adrien would become lost, you’d either physically lose him, or you’d lose his soul or mind to the magic of the Miraculous, you’d be left with an empty shell.”

“I’m going to assume that you’ll be taking away my Miraculous,” he stated, not really questioning the obvious decision.

Neither boy nor kwami spoke to him at that point, they didn’t need to.

“What’s the price for using this other method that you’re mentioning?”

“That’s the problem,” the kwami shrugged. “It varies with each situation, but I can guarantee that it won’t be as bad as if we were trying to bring back someone from the dead. But in order for this to work, she’s going to need the Ladybug Miraculous back so it can keep her from dying, she’s fading fast.”

“How is it that I’ve never heard of this information?” Gabriel demanded.

“It’s on a need to know basis, cretin!” the dark god snarled. “Only us kwami of our own Miraculous would know something about our own powers, it’s something we share with no one but our Chosen, but that’s only for emergencies like this. The only other people who would know are the Guardians of the Miraculous; it only passes from word to mouth. We’re not stupid enough to put it in a book for idiots like you to find and exploit. Now, quit wasting time and give us back Tikki, the girl here only has a few minutes before she’s beyond our help.”

Gabriel stood gobsmacked at this bit of news. He’d been sure he’d been thorough in his research as to the different methods and uses of the Miraculous. The book had been translated, all the information pointed towards the use of the two most powerful jewels for ultimate power for one person to use; one of which was still hidden in his pocket trying to burn a hole in them or his leg, he wasn’t sure. His son had tears streaking paths down his bruised and smudged face, clutching and looking at the girl like she was his whole world. Then the teen looked at the kwami as the creature drifted off of his perch next to the teen.

“Pere,” Adrien started with a voice that shook from his emotions, barely holding it together as he finally looked up at his father the model’s eyes begging him. “Please, let me save her. Give me her Miraculous so I can save Marinette.”

The head of the Agreste household palmed his currently very hot pocket as he looked at his son. It broke his heart to see his son like this, but it was also killing him that he would have to give up his dream of a happy family. At this point though, they’d more than likely never forgive him for his sins, no matter how good his intentions had been; especially if he let this girl- Marinette- die. He didn’t understand why the gods wouldn’t just let him try, but looking at her still form; the warnings that she had repeated from the Guardian, as well as from his kwami Nooroo, and Plagg, made him pause.

After steeling himself, the older man nodded before he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the gems hissing like coals as they burned into his skin. He winced but otherwise ignored the pain, knowing he deserved every bit of what was coming to him. Gabriel just hoped that one day, he’d be forgiven and that he could forgive himself. Adrien’s hand reached out, the one with the ring on it, but the fashion designer didn’t give in to the urge to take it. His hand dropped the hot spotted stones into his son’s hand and then shifted it back into his pocket as he stepped back, a tentative smile on his face.

“Thank you, Pere,” Adrien smiled gratefully. Looking into his son’s hand, what he suspected was true, the Ladybug earrings didn’t try burning the boy’s hand. They looked cool to the touch.

“While we’re doing this, I need you to get me a copious amount of Mascarpone, some gauze, as well as cookies, any will do as long as they’re full of sugar,” the kwami said. “I’d get it myself but thanks to you I can’t exactly phase through anything at the moment, I’ve got almost no energy left.”

“Why Mascarpone and cookies, you eat nothing but Camembert,” Adrien asked.

“I normally would, but this is an emergency and Mascarpone has a higher fat content than Camembert does, unfortunately,” Plagg sighed then looked down at the studs in the boy’s hand. “The cookies are not for me. Tikki’s lost a lot of energy as well.”

“Well, this at least explains your sudden requests for so much cheese,” Gabriel smirked. After his acknowledgement, he left as quickly as possible, knowing his son wouldn’t be able to get back soon enough with his sprained ankle.

Quickly, but almost reverently, Adrien put the earrings back in Marinette’s swollen earlobes, moving strands of her blue-black hair so he could see where the holes for the studs were. The magic of the super suit sparkled around the wounded girl, as soon as it was done; the effect it had on her was almost immediate. Her body glowed in a light pink aura; the wound now covered by the suit was temporarily staunched, and she was breathing slightly better. But her eyes remained closed, still unconscious, she still sounded like her lungs had blood in them, and the color hadn’t returned to her normally rosy cheeks or lips.

“Too much blood loss?” the model asked anxiously.

“She did lose a bit,” the kwami confirmed. “Even if she’s wearing the suit, she’ll still lose blood, but it will be slowed by Tikki for as long as she can. As I said before, this gives all of us a little more time to do what we need to.”

“What’s next?”

“Once I’m recharged, Tikki will have to come out and do the same, she’ll have to eat quickly though,” the creature explained.

“The guaze is there for you to help stem the flow of the blood; without her being in the suit, there’s no way the girl’s not gonna start bleeding again like she had before.”

Adrien nodded in affirmation.

“You’ll have to transform once sweet tooth is done, then I will use my link through the suits to connect with her. After linking with her, we will try to heal Marinette’s wounds, unfortunately this will take a LOT out of both of us, since we will be performing something similar to her Miraculous Cure minus the flashy ladybugs. It puts us at a bigger disadvantage that girl is unconscious, so most of the magic will be coming from us. The reason why I say this is chancy is because this works like Ladybug’s Lucky Charm-“

“You never know what you’re going to get,” the teen caught on.

“Exactly.”

“Is it also chancy with the price I’m going to pay for doing this?”

“Luckily, since Marinette is hangin’ in there, our chances might be good. I’m going to guess that there will some changes,” the kwami rubbed his chin as he thought aloud, “but nothing to worry about.”

Before Adrien could ask any more questions, they were interrupted by his father’s arrival. “Will this be a sufficient amount of cheese and cookies? This is all I could find in the kitchen and pantry,” Gabriel said brusquely, bringing in an armful of the food and placing it on the floor near them.

“It’ll have to be,” the tiny cat stated as he dove into the fromage, mowing it all down faster than Adrien has ever seen him inhale before. If it weren’t for the situation, he’d find the scene quite scary to behold. Gabriel stood off to the side in the large dark atrium and watched everything unfold before him.

Once Plagg was finished, Tikki flew out of the earrings, Marinette moaned subconsciously in pain her breathing labored once more, while the black cat caught the exhausted ladybug kwami. The girl’s wound was once again bleeding and Adrien moved her onto her stomach, took the gauze near them and applied pressure to her bleeding wound. The dark god floated down next to the pile of cookies, extremely worried for her wielder, Tikki ignored the man in the room while she quickly ate. Adrien took off his shirt and used it to help since the gauze wasn’t large enough for the long gash on his love’s back, willing her to hang on a little longer, swearing that everything would be alright and hoping that he’d be able to make things up to her.

When the kwami of creation finished the last cookie and she heaved a sigh before drifting up towards Marinette. Plagg floated up to Adrien, letting him know that Tikki was already re-energized; he eased up on the pressure on the young designer’s body as well as removing his now bloodied shirt and gauze. Then the red and black spotted god glanced over her shoulder at Gabriel, he stiffened when he saw her true blue eyes gaze at him with a look of sorrow. The ladybug turned back and touched one of the earrings; it resonated, flared to life in a bright pink light and she disappeared back inside the jewel. The suit started to bubble over the unconscious heroine, her breathing evening out once more.

Once he was sure the suit had stopped her wound from bleeding out, seeing his Lady once more, the hero called out the phrase, quickly donning the black cat suit. Chat Noir turned Ladybug onto her back, supporting her prone form to his lap, her head cradled next to his heart where her earring touched the suit, his forehead touching hers; he brought his Miraculous over her heart while holding her hand. The teen closed his eyes, slowing his breathing, and tried to remember how to clear his thoughts like Ms. Bustier had taught them in class, hoping it would help Plagg with the process.

At first, all Gabriel could see were the still forms of the heroes on the floor of his heavily damaged evil layer. The white butterflies scattered around the place, some being bold enough to land near the duo. He really hoped that this other method worked, that it really could save Ladybug; he could honestly admit to himself that he regretted his vendetta against both the teenagers and Paris. Not just because they were young, not just because one of them happened to be his flesh and blood, but because he saw a bit of himself in them. Their tenacity, their cleverness, Marinette’s unique designs and skills, Adrien’s loyalty and devoutness to Ladybug; it almost brought him to his knees that he had just about snuffed them out.

Startling him out of his revelry was a gentle white glow that surrounded the heroes, a magical wind causing the white butterflies to scatter away from them. Growing brighter with each second that passed, then he felt the power growing stronger the wind picking up strength, making Nooroo grab onto his wielder for purchase, causing the hair on the back of his neck raise. The light around the two created a bubble of sorts, the power lifting them off the ground; it flashed its brightest, causing the man to go blind for a while. Then he felt the pressure and power ease off before it winked out.

OOO

It had been weeks since the final battle with Hawkmoth, the night ending in almost a complete tragedy for everyone. Chat shuddered in the warm summer air at the memory near the Champs-Elysees on the Arc de Triomphe, and then felt a gloved hand comb through his messy blonde locks once more, even scritching his faux ears, calming him. The hero sighed out as he breathed in his Lady’s floral scent from her neck, a purr vibrating from his chest, his arms wrapping around her smaller frame. The hero resisted the urge to knead into his partner’s suit.

 “I love you, Marinette,” he whispered, the rumble from his chest causing his words to become garbled and his voice to deepen. He felt Ladybug shiver, knowing she would understand and what her reaction would be, he smiled to himself as he heard her snort and felt her finger flick his forehead.

“I love you too, Alley Cat,” she smiled, while looking into his is bright green eyes, the rest of his face covered in a white mask where black had once been.

Currently, he’d been going along with being called Chat Blanc by Alya, the city and the followers on the Ladyblog. The night that Adrien had helped Plagg and Tikki with healing Marinette had changed a few things for them. Thankfully, no one died, or had to lose anything, like what had been predicted. Chat Noir’s normally black hero suit had been replaced with white, his destructive abilities were still there, but wouldn’t come back to full strength until his kwami’s ability had recharged, which would take longer than normal; super fatty cheese or not. Plagg had used the small part of his yin connection with Tikki in order help with healing Marinette. It caused Adrien to enter the next stage in his superhero abilities, so he’d learned a new power, Shadow Teleportation. He could now disappear and re-appear elsewhere using shadows, despite not being able to blend in with them that well unless it was pitch.

The Ladybug suit had also changed; no longer looking like a child’s pajama costume, there was a bit more padding similar to his in the places that mattered for protection. The color black that would normally be more prevalent was also replaced with white, the spots still mostly there. But her hands up to her shoulders, her hips down to mid-thigh, and around her neck down to the top of her sternum were white. The heroine had also learned the new ability to shield with her yo-yo, according to what both the kwami said; it was actually a great thing to have happen, the teens agreed. The only complaint was the change in color in both kwami, much to the now white cat’s disgruntlement.

They as the heroes of Paris could guarantee that Hawkmoth would never return to darken another butterfly, or cause another person to become a vengeful, destructive monster. Knowing how much he’d made them and Paris suffer, a very remorseful Gabriel had apologized to the heroes and kwami, said goodbye to Nooroo, willingly giving them the Moth Brooch to them to return to the Guardian. After the superhero duo had done so, they’d been told to hang onto their own Miraculous a little longer since he had a feeling a new enemy would show up and they would need their powers to defend the city once more.

So, while Marinette had been recuperating from her near death, spending more time with her friends and family; Adrien had been doing the same. Gabriel seemed to have turned over a new leaf, being more attentive to his son, properly talking out their feelings, and overall just trying to be a family. It was taking a while due to the fashion tycoon breaking his son’s trust and almost killing the love of his life but the model felt his father was truly trying. So, he was slowly starting to speak to his father, though it would take time before he trusted the man again. The main thing that had been hard to talk about was Adrien staying on as Chat Noir- well, Chat Blanc- to keep Paris safe, as Ladybug’s partner. Knowing how important it was to his son and hearing the sound argument from the teen, Gabriel gave in, on the condition that if he was hurt; he’d seek medical help right away and that the designer would be notified immediately.

“What’re you thinking about, minou,” Ladybug asked. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he smiled at his partner.

“Just thinking about how things are going with Pere,” he answered honestly, but not really wanting to talk about it.

“Still mad at him?”

“I’m honestly surprised you’re not.”

“You know he had his reasons,” she sighed, then placed her hands on his shoulders. “His reason to take our Miraculous wasn’t ignoble, but I will admit the way he went about it was.”

“That’s an understatement,” he muttered darkly. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Pere, but I don’t think I can forgive him so easily.”

The heroine shrugged, not going to argue with him about it, “It’s up to you when or if you will forgive him. In the end, he was doing it out of love and that’s something that says a lot about his character to me. He’s not bad, just his judgment on how he handled things. Trust me, I’m not happy that he hurt you, as well as Paris or that I was almost sliced in half either.”

Chat winced.

“But I think we have other things to put our anger towards rather than the past, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying, M’Lady,” he conceded gently.

“So, ready to patrol? Maybe we’ll come across the person who stole the Rat Miraculous,” she said brightly. She then stood up and extended her hand down to him where he sat on the cold stone monument, he took it as he got up, looking into her bluebells with a more confident smile.

Before he could answer, they heard the sirens of Paris’s finest and saw smoke rising in the night sky around the 9th arrondisement. Ladybug flung herself off the city’s tribute to the fallen, threw her yo-yo and grappled her way, swinging from one building to the next mid-air, Chat following along the rooftops with his retractable staff. The heroes nodded and smiled at one another as they took off towards the danger in case their help would be needed; maybe find a clue towards the next missing and misused Miraculous.

OOO

Gabriel looked out at the night sky through his large bay windows at the office in his mansion. The home and fashion empire he’d built for his family, one he was trying to rebuild with his son. He watched as the superhero duo headed towards danger, hoping and praying that they’d come back safely. Wishing he could change things and help them with Nooroo’s abilities this time around. He looked back up towards the Klimt portrait of his wife Celine and smiled sadly.

Oh, how he saw so much of her in their son, he thought of how much he’d grown without her in their lives, and how many other things she would miss by not being there. He also thought of how good Marinette had been for the Agreste heir. The way Adrien looked at her reminded him of the way he looked and acted in his younger days with Celine; devoted and a bit foolish. Of how the girl reacted reminded him of how his wife would rebuff his advances as well, or when she would flirt back making him a stuttering, blushing mess. Her warm laughter and presence had always made the light teasing worth it.

The lonely man walked away from the portrait, out of the office, down the hall towards the grand staircase near the entrance, where on the wall sat an old painting of the Agreste family before Celine’s disappearance. All three of them smiling and happy, Adrien surrounded by the love of both his Mere and Pere, Celine looking joyful and serene, her arms around both of the men in her life that made her so content, Gabriel in the painting looked both proud and satisfied with his affectionate family. The removal of the mourning painting that had been there before was one of the first of many changes to the cold sterile mansion that the fashion designer had agreed with his son on. Later on, he hoped to commission a new one, showing them both happier and less dramatically dark.

Gabriel turned away from the painting, a small smile on his face as he made his way down the staircase and out the door of the foyer to the warm summer night. Slowly, he made his way over towards their favorite tree on the large and well manicured property, near her lily bushes that Celine had planted a year after their son’s birth. He sat on the small bench, just looking at the flowers, trying to stay calm and draw inspiration from his surroundings for another fashion line.

It was then that he noticed a bright white butterfly, fluttering and diving through the air, flapping its delicate wings towards the flowers. But it was no ordinary insect, it was one he would know anywhere. A new chosen had been given the Moth Brooch Miraculous it seemed. He noticed that the butterfly had changed course from the flower and was heading his direction, wanting to give it a place to land, he held up his hand with his wedding band on it. The creature landed on his finger and made its way over to the silver ring on his finger, as soon as one of its delicate legs touched the ring, it disappeared in a brilliant flash, leaving behind bright sparkly traces around his hand, enveloping the object in Nooroo’s lavender magic.

“Hello darling…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading this story. I will not be continuing this version of the Miraculous universe. Please leave constructive or even positive critiques and I will reply to them as soon as possible. Another place you will find this story will be in the ML Fluff Month story Purrrfect For You, where I have collaborated a few drabbles and other short stories with my friends and other Miraculous Ladybug fans; Bronte, Fairia, Saijspellhart, and Saoirse_Ilysi. All of whom are very talented, they have each written something special and unique to add to the story collections here on AO3, so if you liked mine, please give their stories a chance as well. ;)


End file.
